


Imperialized Atlantis

by Gojira126



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, has always wanted to pit the Imperial Navy and Army against the rest of the universe, but now that he is back in the good old SG1 universe, now is the best time to start his plans for this, by using Lantean technology!





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> (Harem pairing, Silliness and Star Wars goodness! You have been warned!)

It takes someone either smart or stupid to pull something like this off and make some bloody sense of it. The only person that represented both was the immortal Master of Death, Harry James Potter and his wife, Ada Aulion, a sexy Altantian from about 5 Million Years ago he had married during one of his previous lives. Of course, she was also his mistress and now looked around 19 to 20 years old while he was around 15 to 16 years old now. But he was busy merging both the more battle harden city ship called “Olympus Mons” and the City ship of Atlantis. Of course, Ada was busy working with a whole building a massive fleet of ships for her husband, all in the Imperial style.

 

Ada frowned at that thought, Imperial style...that made her shudder but she knew that Harry was into Star Wars so he wanted a proper Empire Fleet that merged the power of the fictional Empire and the Lantean Race. Right now, she had one Imperial I Class ISD and two Victory I Class ISDs, but her husband was busy with the new design of what would be his pride and joy. Of course, Ada was told that these three alone could easily save and impress the Asgard.

 

“Dear? You realize that your “Supergate” is based on the Ori design, correct?” She asked softly as he looked over her terminal.

 

“Yeah but you had it upgraded and easier to take around. So it should be at the homeworld of the Asgard right about...now.” Harry Potter smiled as the Supergate in orbit activated and the three ISDs moved in towards the gate.

 

“I hope you know that these are controlled by your Replicators…” She sighed as the three powerful ships vanished through the Supergate.

* * *

 

The Replicators were in full force as they swarmed the Asgard Homeworld, wanting to destroy them entirely. However, they had noticed a strange circle like device as they were attacking the planet but then froze as the circle erupted in a blue familiar eruption of a stargate. The robotic species rushed the gate but were destroyed due to physics. A massive triangular ship smashed into them and they were squashed as the ship opened fired, green energy like beam hit the Replicator ships, which ships promptly exploded in fiery balls of heated gas and metal.

 

With the new threat found, the Replicators swarmed the new ship but were taken care of the the larger ships tried to get troop carriers onto the top ship but the shields activated and metaled them upon contact. Two other smaller ships followed the first and opened metal panels. The Asgard watched as the two ships let loose a full slavo of Ancient Drones, of two variations. Big and small, the drones tearing through and exploding on the Replicator ships. The Replicators tried to run but since there was none left, it was kind of pointless since they were only now floating blocks of dying tech.

 

The ships entered orbit and sat there, simply orbiting the planet. The Asgard were unwilling to answer any coms until Thor took it up.

 

“This is Commander Thor of the Asgard...Who are you?” He asked.

 

“Hello Thor! Nice to see you not dead again!” A young male voice said over the channel, wait, did he say again?

 

“How do you know my name?” The Asgardian asked.

 

“Oh, we met before a lot!” The voice said in return, “Anyway, like my new Lantean ISD I and Victory class ISDs?”

 

Thor was floored to say the least.

* * *

 

Harry was grinning from ear to ear at the properly field tested ISDs, as he hugged Ada happily.

 

“They did so well! I’m so proud of your help, love!” He was so giddy that it was infectious.

 

“I know,” Ada smiled, “But you have to finish the plans for the new Executor done yet?”

 

“No...I’ll get right on them!” With that, he ran off to get the plans finished.

 

Ada smiled as she talked with the Asgard into an alliance but not one that was done before. This alliance would allow her and Harry to interfere as they saw fit and wouldn't be stopped by anyone. Of course, when she got the blueprints for her husband's new and pretty much indestructible Executor class SSD, they couldn’t be stopped anyway. But those plans needed Tauri, Asgard and Goa'uld weapons to be completed and a lot of research into the armor and shields themselves.

 

Ground forces would also be a good thing since the Ori, Goa’uld and Wraith had them. Still, a variety was better than just the standard AT-AT and AT-ST. As she concluded talks with Asgard, with an alliance somewhat formed, Ada smiled as she heard Harry yelp and start cursing in Ancient, having invented the Ancient words for Tauri curse words.

* * *

 

Word of the Replicators defeat was quick to spread across the protected Asgard planets, as the Replicators were unable to truly understand how badly they had been defeated, they were computers bent on eating everything in sight after all. The Asgard now had an ally that was able to tear apart their dreaded enemy and now was able to protect the planets in the protected planets treaty. However, they were using the Supergate that their new ally had and was being more willing to send ships over to handle the robotic threats.

 

As the next trio of Ships came through the Supergate, Two ISD II’s and one ISD Venator class ship. The Venator headed for the planet as the two ISD II’s took guarding positions on either side of the Supergate. As the Venator went down into orbiting position and took in cargo from the Asgard planet as the ship was the first of a line of new cargo ships and medical vessels that would help the Asgard in moving due to their planet being close to death already.

 

Would it help that they even said thank you for the healing of their race? Nope, they didn’t even say thanks for that.

 

Even so, it was better now since Harry now had some foothold in this part of the Galaxy, at least in his eyes. Ada had whacked him for even suggesting that they make an empire, since they were now working on conquering the Asurans and turning them into a planet sized ship building plant so that was the plan for them, the Wraith were now still in statis so they are not a real threat. For now anyway, he knew that in this universe, the Wraith were more technologically advanced in their biotech technology.

 

Meaning...they were able to grow and develop more advanced ships depending on the need.

 

“Just great,” He had snarked as he and Ada laid in bed one night, “The Wraith are more of a threat than the Yuuzhan Vong were in that other universe…”

 

“So? They still have the major defections of imperfect ships, hyperspace travel and other issues.”

 

That had been her counter but one could only really imagine a really bad time if the Wraith took over.


	2. Chapter II

Depending on the time of day, Harry Potter was either spending his time on his Project: Executor or his plans on total domination of the Asurans/Replicators, Ori, Wraith and Goa’uld. While the Ori would be dominated by the Turbolasers firepower (and the fact it was hurling Plasma at high velocities, not energy bolts) was simple, the Replicators were harder due to their base codes and abilities which allowed them to adapt to any energy based weapons (Turbolaser firepower and Railgun shots of the Tauri excluded, of course).  The Wraith and Goa’uld of this universe also had ground vehicles and specialized troops unlike the original universe, along with the Replicators. The Ori were still unknown so they wouldn’t be counted.

 

Of course, Harry had been busy on Earth with a certain mother of his friend, Mrs Caroline Granger, who was secretly an immortal Ancient named Morgan Le Fay. Immortal and Immoral, in this case as it took one night in bed to convince her to join forces with Harry. Of course, the voluptuous immortal had only one request.

 

“I join your little harem.” She said.

 

“Ok then...I’ll talk to my wife…” Harry sighed and got dressed as to not get in trouble with this universe’s Hermione and himself.

 

Even then, of course Harry would have to have Caroline close, he had married her in a previous life but it seemed that she had been reincarnated and wanted to be back in. Her knowledge of all the Ancient/Atlantean weaponry was astounding and he wanted to make sure that she helped. Hermione would be a godsend in the future as she would create the first true Death Star laser when she was 13 years old, at least the prototype plans with her mother.

 

Means more fun for the future!

 

Harry, however, had to quickly return to Atlantis Mons to start his plans for the Asurans and their home planet. Of course, he had made a Grand Admiral Thrawn replicator that commanded the newly named “Chimera”, a new Imperial III Class ISD. The perfection of the Grand Admiral was a magical construct that allowed Thrawn to act and be the real Grand Admiral, since he was in fact the real Thrawn, having his brain transplanted into the replicator body that was protected by magic and other codes.

 

Of course, seeing as the new Imperial III Class ISD was also untested. The larger and more powerful ISD was the pinnacle of current ISD tech. Thrawn was put in command of the new ISD, so he could make sure it was properly tested as he gathered the needed ships to conquer the Asuran planet. He had a fleet mostly made up of ISD II, ISD I and Victory class ISD’s along with multiple TIE Fighters, Bombers, Defenders and Interceptors. To Harry, this was going to real fleet test.

* * *

 

Thrawn stood at the bridge of the Chimera, as the massive Imperial III ISD stood motionless above Asuras, the homeworld of the Asurans. His blue skin reflected the light as the other newly built Imperial Replicator Humanoids or IRH's, went about thier duties on the ISD’s as the Replicators on the planet launched their fleet of Aurora-class Battleships at them. The Victory class ISD’s opened up and tore the Aurora front lines apart as Thrawn had predicted, before the others opened fire.

 

As the ISD III pounded away at four different Aurora's, the Asurans sent up three City Ships, and two humongous new ships. THe new ships were more sleek, had more power and looked more ready to destroy the new threats. Thrawn sent Tie Bombers and Tie Defenders at the two new ships as the Chimera and several ISD II rained plasma down on the City ships.

 

“Sir, the City ship named Thebes has lost all its shields and Athens has lost 85% of it shielding.” A scannery officer reported dutifully as Thrawn watched from his seat in the command center.

 

_The City ships are acting as decoys, pulling the majority of the fire power onto their more powerful shields as the two new ships enter firing range._

 

Thrawn mused to himself, as he looked at the Gunnery officers.

 

“Bring the Chimera alongside one of the new ships, all batteries loaded and ready to fire.” He ordered.

 

As they brought the Chimera to bear, Thrawn studied the new threat, the ship was bigger than the ISD III but has less weapons than it, mostly made up of Atlantean beam weapons, drone launchers and new single turret, beam cannons. The turrets turned but were to slow as the Chimera reached its destination.

 

“All Batteries, Open Fire.” Thrawn ordered.

 

The Chimera fired a complete broadside, the wall of green tore through the flimsy shielding and made the new ship buckle under the the immense power of the plasma. The new ship, later identified as a Spartan Class Battlecruiser, slowly fell into Asura's atmosphere, two ISD I and a ISD II broadsiding the final Spartan class, as the rest of the Asuran fleet, made up of 3 badly damaged Auroras and what remained of Athens, wisely retreated into Asuras.

 

Grand Admiral Thrawn was greatly pleased at this as he smiled softly to himself.

 

“Send word to our leader that Asuras is now ready for bombardment, the Fleet is also ready for a ZPM upgrade.”

 

“Understood Sir!”

* * *

 

As Thrawn’s report came in, a very unhappy Ada took it and glowered at a cowering Harry in the corner. After he had told her of Carolines request in a passing comment, she was more than pissed at her husband right now, and rightfully so, she didn’t want a cheating husband in the least!

 

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” Harry cried, really meaning it as he begged on his hands and knees.

 

“Fine...just because Caroline was a friend of mine too...but your not allowed to get any new ships until you find a way to produce ZPM’s faster!” She hissed, like an angry cobra ready to strike.

 

“I will!” Harry was gone in a flash, doing exactly like she had “asked” (read: threatened with his removal of his manhood) him to do.


	3. Chapter III

Once Harry was able to finish the research for ZPM production, thanks the the data dumps taken periodically from the Asuran databanks, he quickly pushed his pet project to another much more secretive part of the universe. It was simple to enter the Destiny with the needed materials to repair it, even upgrading the museum piece of a stargate that it used.

 

(It was so old that Harry had to get rid of it because it was really only good for looking spectacular not for any practical use.)

 

Once that was done, he turned the ancient ship around and landed it on a mineral rich planet, which was in a twenty planet solar system. Each planet had its own sentient species that all but praised him as a religious deity, which he wished he was evil enough to pull a Goa’uld on them. Instead, he had them all start constructing massive ground vehicle factories and orbiting starship construction yards, with wages of course. Then he had nanites semi-deconstruct the Destiny and have it permanently grounded so those pesky big blue-skinned skeletons didn’t harass the local planetary populations.

 

With that completed, he implemented the first upgraded ZPM constructors so that the populace could power the massive facilities. That left them to handle the needed blueprints and even upgrades.

 

One species stuck out like a sore thumb though, the Ferianos. They were simple traders, but their species made Veela look like common folk. This made them unable to show any part of their body in public, so they had to wear Tusken Raider like outfits to hide it all. Sure, it was because of this flaw but they were really also tactical geniuses but had a pacifist lifestyle. A clear contradiction that not even the Master of Death could understand.

 

So, instead, he gave them the jobs of pointing out tactical flaws in every blueprint so designs could be fixed and/or revised. It was easier for them to do it in private though as he was pretty much immune to the effect of this species, having easily visited a Veela colony in India several lifetimes back with Fleur Delacour on a peace mission. Of course, Harry wasn’t going to let them not only do that so they were placed under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who was also immune since tactical minds seemed to think alike.

 

What a universe he lived in.

* * *

 

Back on Atlantis Mons, Ada had started noticing a rise in ground vehicles numbers. Looking into it, she couldn’t find the source but all of it was coming from a Supergate that was protected by so many security codes that even a Dalek couldn’t break into it. She didn’t even try to break it as it was clearly her husbands’ work on making it as secret as possible. Secret enough, that is, to hide the reason and location of where the increase of military grade machinery was coming from.

 

But, she was able to access the blueprints of one of the many vehicles. The vehicle, as taken from the Empire, was the AT-AT. However, it had been given thicker legs, more weapons and better armor. The weapons included two turbolaser chainguns under the “head” of the machine, two heavy Altantian Rail Guns on the sides and one Drone launcher on the back.

 

All that in a single ground vehicle.

 

She pulled up the “upgraded” version of the walking tank, the AT-M6. This looked like someone made a walker out of a Gorilla. Three times the size of a regular Imperial AT-AT walker, the AT-M6 was clearly built to stop the flaws of the Imperial walker. The new version, Atlantean version, gave the huge monster a shield generator along with other weapons.

 

The biggest change was the huge gun, if it could be called that, on its back. In the designs, it was a MegaCaliber Six cannon it carried into a Atlantean weapon, the AMRC (Armored MegaCaliber Rail Cannon). Along with two heavy Turbo repeater cannons and two medium energy cannons, it was clearly made to do massive amounts of damage quickly.

 

Ada was super confused until she got a scan from a probe drone in the Milky Way, races there had ground vehicles and had been massing them for some time. It didn’t take long for other probes to find the same things on other planets, especially Goa’uld and Wraith controlled planets.

 

Maybe she’d better should let someone more qualified handle this.

* * *

 

Over Talosi, near one of the outer arms of the Milky Way, minor  Goa’uld lord Hermes sat in his throne. Of course, the Ha’tak had just entered its final stages of landing before one of his Jaffa told him that the Chappa’i was open. Troops had been pouring in from the other side, armored in white. That could not stand, so he ordered the immediate bombardment of the area around the Chappa’i. That would teach the fools!

What Hermes didn’t realize is that the forces had put up a shield generator up, giving them three square miles of protection. This had also been occurring on four other planets under his control, though one was also under the control of a System Lady, though she went by the name of Echina. One thing that she prided herself on was her military superiority, both in numbers and in technology.

 

Her armies had been evenly placed with the needed vehicles and other devices, including air support. This planet, Herotos, wasn’t any different, her Jaffa quickly organized and had the invaders scouted out and then surrounded. Of course, she didn’t realize what was coming as a fleet of ships dropped out of hyperspace. The small fleet of Ha’taks and other assorted spacecraft were quickly destroyed by Turbolaser fire before massive amounts of ships flew into the atmosphere, deploying their cargo.

 

By the time the ground forces reorganized, the capital was captured and any resistance was quickly handled. One AT-M6 firing the massive AMRC shell into a ground shipyard facility into nothing was enough to put an end to that.

 

The four other planets fell the same way, but Hermes was killed in his Ha’tak due to a lucky shot hitting an empty LAAT/c, the pilot crashing it into the ship before it caused a chain reaction. New buildings were quickly constructed as the planets were now under the control of the new Atlantean Empire.

Much to the dismay of Harry and Ada, the Wraith woke up. The space vampires seemed to sense the two and quickly reorganized. Not only that, other subspecies of the Wraith woke up in several other Galaxies! Now the ground forces came into good use, as the Wraith still used bio-technology for everything they did. Planets were easier to defend since the Wraith had to first get their forces on the ground, which was harder to do since a lot of rich Wraith feeding grounds were now planetary military operations.

 

Very few times did the Imperial forces have to initiate a ground invasion, but one planet had been so overrun by Wraith that Harry sent Thrawn to handle the threat. Thrawn had created a new fleet, leaving the other fleet to continue orbiting Asura.

* * *

 

Grand Admiral Thrawn (Now having both the soul and body of the original Chiss) continued his slow campaign against the Wraith Queen above Garadus. His fleet had lost two ISD I’s but they had sacrificed themselves by ramming into two critically placed Wraith Hive Ships. This allowed Thrawn to gain orbit around Garadus and push the threat back, as the ground troops quickly deployed. Reports on the surface came in and Thrawn’s frown deepened.

 

The Wraith had bioorganic tripods as heavy tanks, multi-legged carriers for troops and hovering anti-air weapon platforms. Not to mention near living animalistic like plant traps that were placed around the drop zones.

 

This would not be the easiest battle to win but he would win, for the Atlantean Empire which he now served.


	4. Chapter IV

Garadus ground war was quickly turning into a massive massacre on both sides, the Wraith were using their bioorganic technology to great effectiveness. The tripods were quick and easily effective against the massive lumbering AT-AT’s and AT-M6’s but the smaller AT-ST’s and other walkers, it was very stuck. Ground forces were them given Atlantean AT-TE’s, which slowly pushed through the battlefield of bodies.

 

But still the Atlanteans kept pushing.

 

The Wraith offense started trying to shoot down the ships the were bringing in the needed reinforcements but air support roared in and bombed the Anti-Air/Ground Weapon platforms into oblivion. The Wraith wisely started to retreat to the Stargate, but it seemed the retreating Wraith had been outsmarted, again. Thrawn had used the Stargate as a weapon against them and had opened it to an active black hole, the troops killing themselves as they escaped.

 

Garadus was theirs but at a high cost, it would take time to fully rebuild the needed soldiers. The Wraith had time to simply grow their armies and with so many sub factions out in the Universe, this war wasn’t over.

* * *

 

Harry, however, was doing something good for once since arriving, helping SG1. He had set up ground forces around the Chulak Stargate after SG1 and SG2 were busy, he had specialized Death Troopers set up a parimitor before getting other emplacements set up. They found SG2 and quickly got them into better spots, after much explaining and convincing they were also good guys, not Goa’uld.

 

After that he headed to towards where the SG1 team would be and right on time, he heard Apophis declare his Queen.

 

“Time to begin the fireworks.”

 

It didn’t take long as a squad of Death Troopers rushed up, planted explosives and blew the wall out, just as Teal’c was about to turn on his own.

 

“Sorry about that!” Harry grinned at the shocked faces. “Anyway, Teal’c! Duck!”

 

Teal’c ducked and the Death Troopers cut down the other Jaffa, red beams tearing through the armor. Not only that, the infant Goa’uld were also killed in the process by the red beams. Once all the Jaffa were killed, Harry had everyone gathered and motioned the evacuation of the prison. The Troopers quickly got everyone out as Harry pulled Daniel aside.

 

“Daniel, hush, don’t you start talking,” Harry shut the man up, “I got this under control, just watch.”

 

O'Neil spoke up, “What are you two doing?! Lets go!”

* * *

 

The Death Troopers saw the Al’kesh reach the calculated landing zone, all of them ready to end this. The Leader walked up to the group and they stopped, confused as he disarmed the Jaffa and faced the Goa’uld.

 

“This Chappai is off limits,” He said sharply, making the Goa’uld look shocked, “You will submit to a search or we will fire on you.”

 

“You can’t do this-” A Goa’uld started to say before an armored fist broke his nose.

 

“I said, submit to a search.” He repeated.

 

Apophis snorted before lifting his hand, then weapons were lifted and laser lights covered his chest. He frowned, this was not how it was supposed to go. The leader grabbed his hand, disarming him of the technology before beginning shot down when he tried to attack him. The others looked shocked, Apophis was dead and his snake like body was crushed under foot.

 

Sha’re stepped back, even her parasite was scared of how efficiently this armored warriors killed Apophis. The two started so see that maybe something like forced servitude wouldn't be a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, they could come to some agreement?

 

It took two more dead Goa’uld to finally get the message across, which they submitted before being forced to sit in a tent as the rest of the people arrived. The Leader walked up to Harry and saluted.

 

“Goa’uld captured, only three dead.” He reported.

 

“Good, now, get Sha’re into a medical pod, I’ll work on getting her Symbiote Queen out or something. Also, make sure that everyone gets to the SGC safely.” Harry ordered before a LAAT/c landed with a medical team.

 

Daniel watched as Sha’re was put into a pod but was stopped by a Death Trooper.

 

“She’s under the best of care, however, you are needed elsewhere.” The Trooper turned Daniel around and through the Stargate.

The SGC was shocked as the Iris was forced open and armored troops marched in, entering guarding positions as the refugees rushed in. The Troopers sent the people to the medical wing, like they knew the base layout, before SG1 and SG2 were lead in by even more troopers. General Hammond was utterly confused.

 

“Colonel O’Neil! What is going on?!”

 

Jack shrugged as he was pushed down the ramp, as his friend was grabbed and lead to the Medical wing.

* * *

 

Two days later, Kawalsky had gone through surgery by trained professionals and now the SGC had a snake as a prisoner. The Troopers were busy getting the current Stargate updated so they could return home, as another spoke to Hammond and the rest of SG1.

 

“So your saying that were only one of many races out there?” Hammond said, already knowing this.

 

“You already know this, but you haven’t really gotten the point. You are Tau’ri, the next great race to join the other four. However, my leader has informed me that you are only allowed the new Gate and invitations to work under him as “researchers” under the condition that if any information is brought back, it is done so under the utmost secrecy and respect. You are not facing any “Star Wars” Empire that you know, we are Atlanteans, our Leader has only made our weaponry and vehicles into recognizable constructs of the same make.”

 

Samantha Carter spoke up, “But, you can help us stop the Goa’uld.”

 

“Yes but you haven’t realized the extent of the race. They have grown to fill this galaxy and many others, like the Atlantean mortal enemy, the Wraith.” The Trooper said sharply, making everyone feel dread seep in.

 

“Well, that just fantastic, isn’t it?” Jack remarked.


End file.
